Mis recuerdos y un sueño
by AnnaKyouyamaPriestess
Summary: AnnaXHao. Historia en la que Anna reconoce en parte sus sentimientos por Hao, demasiado tarde cuando cree haberlo perdido pero...


**Ahí estaba sentada ella, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto y su pálida piel cubierta por sábanas blancas, meciéndose despacio sobre la butaca en la que se hallaba. De no ser por el leve crujido que producía al moverse se podría decir que estaba quieta. Eso y el ardiente fuego que sobre la chimenea estallaba era el único ruido que se podía apreciar.**

**La pensión estaba vacía, nadie más que la sacerdotisa descansaba en esos instantes en el lugar.**

**Inclinó la cara a la ventana dejando el libro que sujetaba en sus manos en su falda.**

"_Un día más el cielo cristalino me devuelve tus recuerdos...y esos copos de nieve que caen...hacen que me estremezca al no poder sentir tu calor...otra vez..."_

**Siguió meciéndose.**

"_Maldigo el día en que te vi, no sabes cuanto desearía jamás haber existido, o que jamás hubieses nacido...Sería feliz, sería feliz con aquel chico que se me destinó, pero no podía ser así no...debías llegar maldito...¿qué no te bastó humillarme? Fuiste el primero en detener aquel golpe destinado a ti por tu arrogancia, el primero en decir tus sentimientos por mí, el primero en conseguir atravesarme el alma...Nunca te voy a perdonar, estés vivo o en este caso muerto, en ningún momento te perdonaré...porque te odio, te odio como no he odiado a nadie, odio el no poder dejar de...amarte...porque a pesar de todo te amo...Por tu culpa quedé sola. Cuando confesé a Yoh mis sentimientos por ti él dijo que ya lo esperaba y fingió aceptarlo, pero pude ver en sus ojos como la tristeza lo inundaba al haberlo rechazado por su hermano gemelo...el mismo que casi lo mata...El compromiso fue roto y se mudó con los señores Asakura, entre ellos mi maestra, aunque me visita de vez en cuando para seguir cuidando de mi. Es demasiado bueno a pesar de todo... ¡Demasiado!"_

**En un arrebato de ira tiró su libro a las llamas, que rápidamente se hizo cenizas. Se levantó de golpe y empujó el asiento contra la pared, le dio una patada a la mesilla de delante volcándola y, por unos instantes, de sintió débil y cayó al suelo. No se esforzó en levantarse, solo quedó ahí tirada observando el techo. Su pecho se agitaba deprisa, sentía que su corazón quería salir de ella...Cerró los ojos fuertemente y durmió.**

"_Buenos días, Anna _**– un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos colocado sobre una roca sonreía mientras la miraba **–_ Tan cautivadora como siempre"_

**La chica abrió los ojos. El sol radiante sobre el lugar la deslumbraba. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba haber llegado ahí y tampoco el lugar hasta que al girar la cara y ver a aquel que la llamó...quedó paralizada al hacer memoria de sus palabras.**

"_Al parecer no te alegro verme no? Jajaja!"_** – empezó a reír.**

**Se levantó y lentamente se acercó a él, se quedó por unos segundos observando su rostro y de pronto lo abofeteó, a lo que el joven quedó algo confuso. Le volvió a golpear haciéndolo caer y le colocó un pie sobre el estómago apretando un poco.**

"_Vamos Annita...sabes que no puedes conmigo, aunque ciertamente estoy impresionado, no esperaba un recibimiento tan duro después de todo, al parecer aún me detestas. Ay...me encantas preciosa reina shaman, tan controladora de todo"_** – su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y cerro los ojos.**

"_Estúpido...traidor, asesino, obseso, malcriado!!!!"_** – Levantó la pierna y seguido la bajó rápidamente dispuesta a clavarle el pie sobre su costado pero HAO la detuvo, lo que hizo que de los ojos de ella empezasen a brotar lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.**

**Lloraba...un momento, ¿cómo que lloraba? ¿Anna estaba llorando de verdad? En toda su vida apenas había derramado dos _gotas de cristal_ y únicamente por casos concretos como cuando...necesitó huir de casa por el desprecio que le tenían...por lo demás siempre se había mostrado fría, dura, estricta, severa y extremadamente controladora. ¿Por qué antes simples echos que perfectamente podría enfrentar?**

"_Como te atreviste...jamás olvidaré todo lo que me has hecho!!! Has destrozado mi vida!"_**– se lleva las manos a la cara mientras él se levanta y la toma por los hombros.**

"_No pretendía hacerte daño...eres la única persona por la que me he arrepentido y arrepiento de haber realizado algo...te doy mis más sinceras disculpas"_

"_Suéltame!"_** – bruscamente se separa.**

"_Calma...sabes que quisiera estar contigo porque...de verdad te amo..."_

**¿Qué decía? ¿Estaba loco o que? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que la amaba después de todo? Pero un momento, ¿qué no era su forma de ser lo que tanto le gustaba? ¿Entonces por que se quejaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de protestar? Que acaso se culpaba de que no lo tenía junto a ella ya que...**

"_Exactamente Annita, aún estoy muerto"_

**Despertó sobresaltada. ¿Había sido un sueño? Observó todo a su alrededor y comprobó que aún reposaba sobre la alfombra del salón junto a la chimenea. Todo le resultaba tan real...Se miró las manos, las tenía enrojecidas y de repente...quedó paralizada.**

****

****

**--------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Buenos días, Anna. Tan cautivadora como siempre"_

_**------------------------------**_

**Ella le golpea.**

**------------------------------**

"_Ay...me encantas preciosa reina shaman"_

_**------------------------------**_

"_No pretendía hacerte daño... te doy mis más sinceras disculpas"_

"_Suéltame!"_** – bruscamente se separa.**

"S_abes que quisiera estar contigo porque de verdad te amo"_

**-----------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

****

**Seguía sin moverse.**

****

****

****

**--------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anna paseaba por las calles de la aldea Apache, el torneo aún se estaba llevando a cabo y cada vez quedaban menos shamanes por aquellos lugares. Se dirigía a una tienda a comprar algunos artículos de regalo, que en realidad acabaría consiguiéndolos casi gratis. Por alguna razón se desvío de su camino y paró en un callejón oscuro y sin salida.**

"**_Se que me has estado siguiendo, así que sal de ahí de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres_ – se cruzó se brazos y esperó obtener respuesta. Alguien de un salto cayó justo en frente – _al_ _fin apareces Hao"_ **

"_Muy observadora linda Annita, no esperaba menos de ti"_

"_Déjate de bobadas, habla ya o lárgate"_

"_Está bien está bien...solo quería despedirme"_**– sonrie.**

"_Despedirte? Despedirte de quién, por qué y para qué?"_**– le miraba algo confusa.**

"_Ajajaja! Siempre tan directa! Eso me gusta. Vine a despedirme de ti..._**- seguía sonriendo –**_ pues puede que este momento sea el último que pasemos juntos"_

"_Ja!_**- desvió la mirada –**_ ya ves lo que a mi me importa, por mi como si te vas ya"_**– se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero él la agarró del brazo.**

**Ella estiró la otra mano indicando que lo iba a golpear para que la soltase pero Hao se adelantó y la arrinconó contra un rincón, sujetándola completamente para que no pudiese irse, lo cual la enfureció. Nadie la había ganado nunca y esta no sería la excepción, la única vez que casi lo consiguen...fue justamente por esa misma persona, pero no se dejaría herir el orgullo, ni en ese instante ni en ningún otro momento.**

"_Por tu bien y lo que mas quieras deberías soltarme, porque si no lo haces no esperaré a que los demás te derroten, si no que yo misma te matar"_**– sus palabras fueron duras.**

"_Ay, ay, ay...sería un placer morir en manos de semejante reina...pero todavía mi misión no ha acabado aquí...esta bien, te dejaré por lo que mas quiero, t"_**– lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella hasta unir sus labios y la soltó.**

**Comenzó dándole cortos besos, uno seguido de otro. Cuando pudo ver con satisfacción que ella no se apartaba lo profundizó dejándolos unidos cada vez por mas tiempo y volviéndolos mas apasionados pero siempre tiernos y suaves, todos extrañamente correspondidos. Aquel no parecía el desquiciado guerrero de fuego al que todos temían, no, mas bien aparentaba la imagen de un chico dulce y con sentimientos muy profundos. **

**Fue un tiempo, no se cuanto, en el que entre caricias se encontraban envueltos demostrándose...¡¡¿amor?!!**

**La Itako lo empujó despacio haciendo que ambos se mirasen. El shaman rozó sus labios con sus dedos y acto seguido se apartó de un salto y se esfumó entre las sombras, lo único que se apreció fue el eco de sus últimas palabras.**

"_Hasta el día en que todo haya acabado. Prometo que regresaré por ti y...pase lo que pase, no te olvidar"_

**Desorientada se tapó la boca y se acurrucó en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? Le había besado!!! ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así?!! Besarle a él!! a Hao!! a ese desquiciado!! Y encima prometía regresar por ella, era el colmo!!! Ese...ese joven del que irremediablemente se enamor se despidió notablemente como si fuese el fin de sus días...**

**-----------------------------------------------------Fin de****l Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas haciéndola sentir realmente mal. ¿A que venía ahora recordar todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía que ver con su sueño? Sin poder remediarlo se echó a llorar, no soportaba vivir eso una segunda vez, le dolía fuertemente haber cometido semejantes errores, errores que no podía cambiar por mucho que quisiera, aunque en el fondo entre amargura no desearía el no haberlo vivido, eso creía.**

**Se levantó. Acomodó las sábanas que llevaba encima en su cuerpo y caminó hacia su habitación. Ya no importaba nada, por mucho que negase todo seguiría igual así que se limitó a aceptarlo, a aceptar que el mismo chico al que perdió era su razón de existir, lo único que le importaba en el mundo.**

**Antes de entrar en su cuarto descolgó su rosario y, con su poder para llamar espíritus, intentó invocar el de ese ser tan querido. Al terminar finalmente abrió su puerta y se quedó examinando su cama. Sobre ella entre la oscuridad, se podía apreciar una figura bien formada de cabello extenso apoyada contra la pared y dejando escapar con dificultad una sonrisa. A ambos lados le caía una enorme capa. La chica mostró satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro pero, aunque no se dio cuenta, había algo en él que engañándola en su idea delataba que no era ningún espíritu...**

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Wenu, mi primer fic de SK.... o.oU seh, nu es muy wenu ni fantástico pero por algo se empieza nu? please dejen reviews para saber cumo debo seguir n.n quizas esta sea la única parte y final de la historia, o si me animan la continúo de alguna manera o.OU sha me diran xD

¡Y gracias por perder vuestro vailoso tiempo en leer mis paranoias! xDD


End file.
